Beneath the Heavens
by Crescent Quetzalcoatl
Summary: [RuHanaRu - One-shot] Hanamichi was looking out the window watching the rain when he spotted Rukawa just standing without any umbrella. Review onegai! V


Title: **Beneath the Heavens**

Author: Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Pairing: RuHana/HanaRu

Rating: PG

Warning: Shounen ai

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers Applied

Notes: One-shot; written for a mission of Tetet-san.

-=-=-=

Glistening spears fell from the sky as someone with pale but beautiful face turned towards the heavens and met the first raindrops of the season. Rain felt wonderful on his face, touching him everywhere and gave him a relaxing shower no matter how cold it was. He welcomed the coldness as he welcomed the thought that continuously plagues his mind.

__

I want to go to America, Rukawa Kaede pondered.

===

He sat there by the window, relishing the gloomy surroundings outside. There was no class today – the classes have actually ended and he doesn't understand why he would still sit there looking out as if the rain would give him the answers of the world.

Sakuragi Hanamichi should've been home by then.

But the redhead shook his head in protest, thinking that he's got no umbrella and the rain will eventually stop. It was more uncharacteristic of him to decline his friends' invitation to the Pachinko parlor even in this horrible weather or when he didn't got angry when Haruko forgot to acknowledge his presence during the class.

He seems contented. But it doesn't really make him happy.

Images of their defeat against Kainan was still fresh on his mind; Hanamichi blamed himself for it and allowed his head to be shaved off of his red locks as a punishment for his foul-up. Then he suddenly remembered Rukawa who argued that he was the one to blame for lack of stamina.

Hanamichi snorted. Why should he think of the kitsune at a dreary time like this?

Looking out the window, the redhead placed his chin on his hand and a thoughtful air passed him. Who was that person trying to drown himself in the rain?

His first thought was surprisingly the fox, though there wasn't any reason why Rukawa would want to get ill under the crying heavens, just like now.

Hanamichi grinned inspite of himself and stood up to open the glass windows wide. He stuck his head out, ignoring the cool droplets of water falling on his neck in an account to yell at the boy drenching himself in the rain.

But he never had the opportunity to shout. For the person turned his head towards him, kitsune blue eyes looked at him directly.

===

Rukawa stood there for almost a minute, his face still raised towards the sky. Thinking of going to America was the best option to fulfill his dream, to be the best in basketball. It was only Anzai-sensei who talked to him about leaving, saying that he should be the best in Japan first. He hasn't got the heart to contradict the old man; he had assumed the role of a father to a group of pesky but talented boys of Shohoku basketball team.

Then he felt this weight on his neck; Rukawa got this sensitive awareness of what's happening to his world even if everybody calls him the Ice Prince of Kanagawa. His mind fluttered to the only person who has the gall to call him that and he suddenly wished his presence to the lonely world he's in.

Rukawa turned to the place the trickling gaze was coming from. And locked himself in a pair of soulful but surprised brown eyes.

===

Hanamichi was startled at the intensity of the deep blue eyes holding his stare. Unusually, those blue orbs were blasting ice in his direction, prompting him to retaliate and mouth an awful string of colorful words. But Rukawa's eyes suddenly have this look of longing and Hanamichi couldn't utter a single word.

The kitsune seemed alone, forget about the giggling shinetai under their colorful umbrellas passing him by, but that look… that look gave Hanamichi a flutter in his stomach.

__

But this is the kitsune! I shouldn't get bothered with one lazy fox pretending to be sad just because—because—!

And even the loudmouth of Shohoku couldn't find the words to describe his feelings.

Yet he was seeing the kitsune unguarded. His stoic mask wasn't on, he was sure of it, and was he even interested at the emotions playing in those eyes? Even in this rain, Rukawa can project all of the repressed feelings in one look.

Hanamichi watched the rain fell on his pale form and wondered is the kitsune would catch a cold or get ill from standing there without any umbrellas to protect him. 

__

So what if he's going to die? Do I even care? Then the redhead scolded himself. Even the cold-hearted bastard doesn't deserve his cruelty even he's really rude to him most of the time.

Hanamichi sighed. He could watch the kitsune catch pneumonia but his caring side got better of him. _C'mon! One act of kindness might do you good eventually. Rukawa would be under your debt!_ He grinned at the last words of his conscience.

Then he left the windowsill and went to find someone to bully for a big yellow umbrella.

===

It surprised him to see the redhead visible trying to express himself while directly looking over the window and unto him. Rukawa saw him squirming and was about to yell something only to hold back and start squirming again.

__

The do'aho never fails to amuse me. 

Rukawa just admitted the flame Hanamichi has in him that found its way to the sad corners of his life. He could accept the warmth that the redhead provided with everyone else with his presence but the pale player wouldn't allow it at first. The one-man game he's always playing seemed enough for him to win and the recent failure (from the game with Kainan) proved him just wrong.

If he could admit just one more time that he still needs another human being to help him in his journey, wouldn't that make his load easier to carry?

And if he could choose just one person, would he be able to choose rightly?

Rukawa realized that the redhead wasn't there anymore. _Maybe he got scared of me this time._ He also realized he actually missed the do'aho's presence once in a while.

Lowering his head, the kitsune adjusted his bag and prepared to walk home. He hasn't got his bike for some reason but he wasn't the one to complain though. Then he could feel the falling rain no more.

"If you're willing to die young, do it after we defeated Ryonan on the match."

Blue eyes widened at the words and checked himself not to get assuming. The voice that he just heard was the same clear baritone voice that calls him a whiny "kitsune!" everytime he can.

So slowly he turned and found himself looking at those soulful brown eyes, without any hint of mockery but of concern and Rukawa prided himself not to show any emotion of surprise or relief… or excitement. 

He was standing close to him, Hanamichi was holding an umbrella over his head, guarding them against the biting precipitation that still didn't want to stop.

"Oi, kitsune, you'd better thank me after this. Catching pneumonia isn't a vacation," the redhead added. Ah, rubbing the obvious reason on why he's helping him.

"Do'aho," Rukawa snorted. "Who told you to help me?"

"Teme! Aren't you a bit grateful?" Hanamichi exclaimed in annoyance.

"Your reason is twisted and it's obvious," Rukawa said and was about to move out of the umbrella when Hanamichi pulled his sleeve.

"Then don't go now," Hanamichi said, suddenly he looked bashful. "Would it ruin your reputation if you'd share the umbrella with me? I needed to go home too."

Rukawa let a tiny smile grace his lips. _If I could choose a person then it would probably…_

The rain had stopped but they remained standing with each other under the yellow umbrella's care.

~Owari~

****

Crescent:

Konnichiwa minna-san!!!

I have things to explain though.

1] This is just a sort of break fic for me. I haven't got the time to work on the previous ones. But others may soon follow and other on-going fics are going to end. Eventually and hopefully. *grins*

2] I have been long hibernating under the books that I actually forgot that I'm going to be a year-old member of FF.net this September. Wai!!! *confetti confetti* it's okay though, I thought I'm about to pull out since college life is the worst. Writing fics are now my third priority in life. (first, acads; second, organizations), I can't very well write fics all my life. I discovered my limitations just recently. .

3] Another note: it was titled as such because of the incident that happened under the crying sky. But one of my beta-readers told me that this should be titled, Under the Big Yellow Umbrella. Er… what do you think? Any suggestions?

4] Oh please, everyone, review! I know there are some people who read fic but don't review them. Please do so. It will not only boost a writer's morale but it will gave them more fuel to write fics.

5] Thank you so much! Domo arigatou!


End file.
